regshowfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex
Alakay "Alex" Griffin is a 17-year old girl, and the new worker in the park. She's a tomboy and dislikes girly things. She had a very rough childhood due to the way her father Walter, had treated her and dislikes him ever since she also have a green teddy bear name Rango. She dont do that well in school, she work along with Mordecai and Rigby and they are very good friends. She is seen in fanfiction.com which tells you all about her Apperance Alex is 5'2 and have long blonde hair tied in two ponytails and have bangs. She wears a long sleeve shirt and on top a light green shirt with a white sideways oval on it. Wears camouflage baggy jeans, black converses, and black fingerless gloves. When she was little, she wore her hair loose, wore a baseball cap, green stripe shirt with blue overalls and white sneakers. Personality Alex is a tomboy who loves playing sports, video games, comic books, and all other stuff. She mild maneered, laid back, drinks soda like Mordecai and Rigby, she is a slacker. She slacks off at work and at school and sometimes go to juvie. Like Mordecai, she is mature and have resonsibility more than Rigby and want to get her job done and like Rigby, she is laid back and lazy but more friendly and have better relationships with her friends. When ever her friends get bullied or in danger, she will get tough and use her karate skills to beat up the bullies. She sentive when people say that her father those not love her, and if somebody said that, she will get angry and beat them. Also she is sly and sneaky when it comes to work, school, and escaping threw things. Skills/Habits Alex have some skills that are seen through out the stories she had been. *'Video Game Expert '- Like Mordecai she is an expert at video games expect that sometimes she loses to Mordecai and some levels and can beat Rigby. *'Education' - Even though she is smart, she don't do very well at school. She is bad at math and one time she thought Hawaii was the first state. Benson, her father Walter, and her older twin brother John thinks that she got half of her smartness from Kevin. *'Karate Expert' - Alex had started karate at a very young age. She is really good, and able to break a board in half. She usally use it to beat up bad guys and practice it, she is also a black belt. Her life long dream is to be a invisbale ninja. *'Skateboarder Queen' - She loves to skateboard. She been skateboarding ever since she was 8, and want to be like her hero Tommy Falcon. She is able to do the moves like Tony Hawk. *'Roller Skater Master '- Not only she is good at skateboarding, she is also good at rollerskating. She started at the age of 10 and also can roller skate on ice cause she beileve that ice skating and roller skates are the same. *'Big Eater' - For her age, Alex is a big eater. She is able to eat a large bowl of salad in 15 minutes and loves to eat a lot. She able to fix about 16 sugar plums in to her mouth and be able to eat it. *'Artisit '- Like Mordecai, she is good at art. She can even draw some things without looking at it, even when she is a sleep, she can draw. *'Sports Lover '- She loves to play sports and usally play sports with the guys. She play tennis, baseball, basketball. ping pong, handball, dodgeball, and kickball. *'Heavy Sleeper '- She is also a heavy sleeper and have to have an arlam clock or someboy to shake her awake. *'Kind Hearted '- Even though she is aggressive, she is nice, kind, and friendly to people. She even help them out with their problems. *'Gymastic '- Due to her fexabilty, she is also good at gymastic. She also created "Gymastic Jistu" where she use her karakte skills and Gymastic skills mix together. *'Musicain' - She is a gifted musicain and have amazing singing voice. She sings like Marceline from Adventure Time. She is able to play the gutiar, drums, trumpet, saxaphone, keyboard, painio, tuba, violion, and bells. *'Prankster '- Alex is very good at pranks. Unlike Muscle Man, she use some techecial stuff and only use them to prank her brothers and Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost. *'Slacking Off '- Like Mordecai and Rigby, she slacks off alot and Benson usally yells at them to get back to work. Relationships Cody Williams Cody is Alex's best friend who's a red fox that wears a green turtleneck, khakis, rings around his eyes like Rigby but lighter, and the tip of his tail his brown. They knew each since they where five years old and they first met when Alex help him from a bully. They seem to have a lot of things in common and quickly became best friends. She teaches him how to defend himself and takes her karate classes. He's a white belt in karate and a very talent photogether and works for the school newspaper. She usally copy Cody's homework and help her get out of trouble. She will get angry if Cody get badly injured or if somebody tries to kill him. Cody is a brother to her, and knows how she is when somebody insult her about her dad not loving her. He knows somethings about her past. Mordecai Alex and Mordecai get along really well. They have a lot of things in common like plying video games, being good at guitar, and slack off. He usallly help Alex with her homework and anger, while she helps him not to slack off that much and make some of his "moves" on Margaret. She is like a younger sister to him and get upset if she get hurt or injured. Even though they do argue sometimes, he deeply those care for her. Like when he felt bad for her when he heard the rough childhood she had due to the way her father had treated her. They are still good friends. She sometimes call Mordecai "Beanpole" Rigby Alex and Rigby are also good friends since they are both laid back and lazy. But sometimes they argue like brothers and sisters. Sometimes they would like to fool around with each other and sometimes she would scare him with her scary stories or her friend Jamie homeade scary moives. Even though they argue sometimes, they do care for each other. Like when he heard about Alex having a rough childhood, he felt bad for her and tries to be nicer to her. Benson Benson is Alex boss at the park. He often yells at her, Mordecai, and Rigby when they are slacking off and not doing any work. Sometimes she would do somethimgs to annoy him like falling asleep when saying something important. At first, Benson didn't really like her due to her slacking off and lack of work, but once he realize that her childhood was worst then his, he decide to be more nicer to her. Also the main reason he doesnt want to fire her is because he's afraid that if he does fire her, her life will be like his but only worse. Pops She seem to get along very well with Pops. Even though she get a little annoyed or confused when Pops say something old timey or doing some odd things. She often listen to his poems and makes some herself and sometime have to take care of Pops due to his childlike personality. She also helps him with somethings need to know or what to do. Skips Alex and Skips get along pretty well. They both have some mystrerious pasts and they do the meditating. Sometime they get annoyed what Mordecai and Rigby accidently do that can kill them all. She seems to know somethings about his pasts, and they both dont like Death since one time he almost killed her. They are also good friends. Thomas She and Thomas are good friends. She help Thomas stand up to Muscle Man and explain why Mordecai and Rigby where angry at him about the prank and giving him the slient treatment and ignoring him. They have a few things in common and he tell her about collage. She also sometimes help him when he get into trouble and he helps her with her homework. Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost Alex doesnt like Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost because the way they are and act. She hates how they treat Mordecai and Rigby and she told them that they are cooler cause they are more fun, friendlier, and clean eaters, and more mature. Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost dont prank Mordecai and Rigby anymore because every time they prank them, she prank them back. They are also kind of scare of her because they heard about her beating up people who ever bullies or hurt her friends. Family Linda Griffin Linda is Alex's mother. She's an astronaunt and scientist who loves her job and is kind of the boss. Alex is close to her mother since they got things in common. Linda mostly wear t-shirts and stuff. But when he she met the gang, she wore a short pink dress with red flats. She have long blonde hair like her daughter, but her bangs are died brown. Have green, eyes, almost Mordecai's height. They kind of have the same personality and knows how her hubsand Walter, treated her and wanted them to get along. Unlike some mothers who tells parents embrasssing things they did when they where little, she tells them cool facts about her kids when they where young like when Alex started her first karate class at a very young age. She loves her husband and kids and likes the park workers. She had her sons when he was 16 but was happy was she always wanted kids. Walter Griffin Walter is Alex's father. He's the reason why Alex had a rough childhood. He would force her to do girly things and wear dresses, or skirts or other girly things. She always called him by his first name and rarley calls him dad and she sometimes wish that she can beat him up, but not killed him. He's a buinsses man who owns his own buinesscompany call "Griffin Industries". He would always treated his sons Kevin and John right, but never Alex. He would call her by her real name and she hates it. But deep down they do care and love each other very much. Kevin and John Griffin Kevin and Johnathan "John" Griffin are Alex twin older brothers. They are 22 year olds and the owners of McHooligins. John is mature, smart, sarastic, responible while his twin brother Kevin is the opposites of him. Kevin is sometimes act like a child and a teenager, he's also lazy, caring, friendly, irresponsible, self-absorbed, unintelligent, and funny. Alex loves to pull pranks on them and embrassed them and is smarter than both of them. Their father would mostly spend time with them instead of Alex. They soon found the reason why she pulled prank on them because she was jealous of them always hanging out with Walter instead of her but she said that was also the reason but the main reason why because she do it for fun. Deep down she loves and sometimes protect them from danger. Trivia *She had a rough childhood due to her father. *She cant go back to Deleware due to an incidnet. *Have her own website call "Prank my bros.com" where she shows videos of her pranking her bros but luckliy for her brothers the viewers think it's an act. *The Unicorns are afraid of her because she beat them up at the age of 7. *Her birthday is on Friday the 13th (the month is March) she get good luck instead of bad luck *Her middle name is Linda which is her mother's name *Afraid of blood because she saw her mother Linda arm bleed when she was five which tramazied her for life. *Real name is Alakay which was her mom madien name. *Like Mordecai and Rigby, she live in the park at the house. *She sometimes go to juvie. *She mostly get along with Kevin than John. *Good at art. *Her parents and grandparents (on her father side) are very wealthy. She keep a sercet until she makes some friends. The reason why she does this, because she wants real friends and people to like her for who she is not just because she's rich. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Park Workers